creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dies sind meine letzten Atemzüge...
'-Aufnahme Anfang-' Dies sind meine letzten Atemzüge… … aufgenommen von einem Diktiergerät. Das werde ich dazu nutzen meine Geschichte zu verbreiten: ich weiß nicht ob es jemals veröffentlicht werden wird, wenn du es hörst/ liest solltest du wissen:' ES IST ECHT'… für mich: Ganz am Anfang zu meiner Person, mein Name ist Fred, aber von allen Free genannt da ich immer schon einen Hang zur Unabhängigkeit hatte, so um die 20 und Vollzeit-Obdachloser. Ich bin mir sicher wenn mein Leben anders verlaufen wäre und ich ein Haus hätte, und auch dementsprechende Hygiene und Aussehen würden mich einige Mädchen unter „rattenscharf“ einordnen, aber so landen nur angesoffene, viel zu aufgetakelte Mädchen, die von Club nach Hause sich verlaufen haben und auf ein „Abenteuer“ aus sind, bei mir. Also so sieht mein Leben aus: ich tu was mir gefällt, bilde mich fort was geht (was nicht viel ist) knüpfe Kontakte und helfe wo ich kann. Dann kommt der Anfang vom Ende; ein frischer, neuer Tag der frohlockt wundervoll zu werden, ich wach auf, setz mich zu den anderen und genieße die Färbung am Horizont. Das einzige was anders ist die rechte Seite meines Halses juckt wie verrückt, meine Zungenspitze fühlt sich taub an, dazu ist noch so ein leichter Druck, innen auf meinen rechten Augapfel, doch ich kümmere mich nicht darum, schiebe es auf irgend eine allergische Reaktion und kratze mich nur immer wieder. Das geht so weiter, bis ab dem 4. Tag, mein Auge fühlt sich an als will es die bis jetzt gute Beziehung mit meinen Schädel beenden, meine Zunge war vergleichbar mit einer toten Katze in meinem Mund und wenn ich mich kratzte brachte es schon lange keine Befriedigung mehr. Am 6. Tag hat ich in eine halb erblindete Spiegelscherbe gesehen, in meiner Zunge sind kleine Löcher in denen sich Essensreste der vergangenen Tage festgesetzten (eklig aber wahr, ich hab sie sofort mit Wasser gereinigt) und auf meinen Hals und der Schulter sind weiße Punkte. Den folgenden Tag bin ich aufgewacht, mein Hals juckt nicht mehr, dafür ist die Haut aufgegangen und nun sind auch da Löcher wie auf meiner Zunge, was ich jedenfalls erfühlen kann mit meinen Fingerspitzen, die nun auch zunehmend tauber werden. Ich decke alles mit meinen abgeranzten Mantel ab und laufe los, raus aus der Stadt, einfach nur weil ich Angst hab und nicht will das Menschen mich so sehen, in ein Krankenhaus kann ich auf keinen Fall, den da würden sie mich nur verjagen, so setzte ich mich auf einen Baum Stumpf, nehme meinen Kopf zwischen die Hände, wiege mich hin und her und will aufwachen aus meinen Alptraum. Jetzt ist ein Monat vergangen, diese Löcher haben sich schon fast überall ausgebreitet, in meinen Fingerkuppen sind die Größen sodass ich mich immer wieder wundern muss, wo der Knochen ist und auf der anderen Seite ist nur der Fingernagel dazwischen, vielleicht noch ein halber Millimeter Fleisch, mein Gesicht ist auch schon überzogen davon, und an meinem rechten Augen fängt dieser Druck auch an. Was mich am meisten ängstigt ist, wie mein Geschlechtsteil aussieht, aber das wollt ihr nicht wissen. Selbst auf der Kopfhaut fängt es an. Ein paar Tage später hab ich einen Handspiegel auf dem Waldboden liegen sehen, zuerst hab ich einen Bogen darum gemacht, um es nicht ertragen zu müssen, doch mit größter Überwindung bin ich dann doch darauf zu getorkelt und habe es gleich bereut. Die Löcher in meinem Gesicht haben angefangen an den tiefsten Stellen kleine Auswüchse zu bilden, ich sehe mir dann nach dem Schockmoment das ganze nochmal genauer an, selbst auf meinen Händen sind solche Auswüchse, und falls mich mein Auge nicht täuscht bewegen die sich auch noch, aber so genau schau ich gar nicht hin. Apropos Auge, ich nehme den Spiegel, ignorier die Löcher auf meinen Gesicht und halte ihn genau vor mein linkes Auge. Nach den letzten durchatmen ziehe mir die Augenlider mit der anderen Hand auf und was ich sehe übertrifft alle Befürchtungen: Über den Augapfel, der darunter noch zuckt, ist eine Fleischschicht gewachsen und auch da sind solche Löcher, nur hier sind die Auswüchse schon halb so groß wie das Loch, sie winden sich wie eklige Würmer oder Maden und immer heftiger je länger ich das Auge offen halte, dasselbe bei meiner Zunge. Jede Nacht, wenn ich versuche ruhig zu werden, spüre ich nun wie in jedem verdammtem Loch in meinem Körper der Auswuchs sich windet und ganz leicht an die Lochwände tippt. An manchen Stellen kitzelt es einfach nur, aber es ist auch extrem unangenehm und einfach nur eklig, so als wenn Maden sich durch dein Fleisch wühlen würden, so lag ich Nächte lang, vor Wahnsinn lachend, mit meinen Fingern an meiner Haut zerrend, ohne Zugriff auf Medikamente oder anderes um Suizid zu begehen. So liege ich gerade hier, komplett blind, durchgedreht und krank, ich weiß nicht was ich habe, nur dass es aufhör... '-Aufnahme ende-' -Nachforschungen des Schreibers- Durch diese Notizen stellt sich heraus dass der Mann an Trypophobia, die Angst vor Löchern litt. Die Leiche des komplett ausgezehrten Mannes wird im tiefen Unterholz in der Nähe von -zensiert- gefunden. Sein ganzer Name war Fred –zensiert-. Die Autopsie ergab keine Anomalitäten, der Todesfall ist Dehydration und Verhungern. Spürt ihr auch dieses Jucken? Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang